


Resolution

by vissy



Category: Kizuna
Genre: Enjouji/Ranmaru, M/M, resolution challenge, temps mort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Temps Mort's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort/241646.html">resolution challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Temps Mort's [resolution challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort/241646.html).

This close up, Ranmaru looks kind of weird. Not _bad_ weird exactly, just crazy kaleidoscope, out-of-focus weird. His skin is wet and blotchy from smacking Enjouji around the dojo for what seems like about sixty kabillion years (judging by just how much Enjouji's body wants to keel over dead right now), and his eyebrows look like scary orange caterpillars, all spiky with sweat and messed up from the bandana and maybe even poisonous, if, you know, eyebrows were edible. Enjouji's got a feeling those bandanas probably have some official kendo name like Honourable Shroud of Antiperspirant or Please Do Not Bash the Brain Beneath Me, It's Fragile, but they remind Enjouji of the blankie he used to cuddle when he was three, and when he thinks of cuddling, he thinks of Ranmaru, and then he remembers that Ranmaru is the weird fuzzy thing currently swimming before his eyes, and if he wants a cuddle, now's the time to grab it.

Enjouji crosses his eyes, and watches the multiple Ranmarus resolve into one. It's a little sick-making, but just for a moment. Caterpillar eyebrows aside (and Enjouji's never been the sort of wimp to yell at the sight of a creepy-crawly), the view's okay. Ranmaru's got the silliest long lashes Enjouji's ever seen, the sort of things that wave you over and say, "Come and meet these cute lip friends of ours," but bat you away like you're some nasty dust bunny besmirching the sanctity of the dojo if you get too close. As for the lips, they really _are_ cute - those lashes aren't lying - and Ranmaru's dropped the bottom one a little, so that Enjouji can see the glistening plummy goodness just inside. He figures that open mouth is more about 'huh?' than invitation but Enjouji's not gonna argue, 'cause his tongue wants in and doesn't care how it happens.

He wonders if he looks as weird to Ranmaru, if maybe Ranmaru can see the sweat bubbling up across his forehead and the blackheads that have starting speckling on his nose lately and the way his eyes get sort of bloodshot when he's been fighting. So he tells Ranmaru to close his eyes, 'cause he wouldn't want to muck this up by scaring Ranmaru off with his up-close unprettiness, and it's not like he can concentrate when Ranmaru's watching him anyway. He hasn't known Ranmaru for even a day, but he's already figured out what a serious guy he is; he knew that as soon as Ranmaru thumped him with a fist clenched with callouses and cherry blossoms. Enjouji's pretty much the opposite of serious, but there's a hard, unfamiliar knot of resolve building up in him around the idea of Ranmaru. That means he can't mess this up, 'cause you only get one chance to nick a guy's first kiss and make a lasting impression.

So he leans in to touch Ranmaru's lips with his own, and despite closed eyes and inexperience all round, their mouths somehow find each other, just like they were supposed to. And it's this weird, wet, whispery feeling, and if Enjouji wasn't quite so busy, he'd probably take time out just to say, "Wow," since W is suddenly the most wonderful letter in the alphabet. He feels wriggly with excitement, but beneath that there's a heavy, settling sensation, like his mind was already made up and his body's just catching up, and when he pulls away, slowly, reluctantly, to breathe, Ranmaru's face is very clear before his own. He thought he would be telling Ranmaru something with this kiss, but he's the one learning.


End file.
